


soft collisions

by prayerful



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anniversary, F/F, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prayerful/pseuds/prayerful
Summary: “Our anniversary is coming up,” Saeko said. Miwa and Alisa looked at each other.“We remember,” They said in unison.“But that’s not enough. We need to do something else.”“Like a trip?” Alisa tilted her head.“No, not that extravagant,” Saeko replied. “Just… something special, I guess.”
Relationships: Haiba Alisa/Kageyama Miwa/Tanaka Saeko
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	soft collisions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crowstakeflight (skyrxca)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyrxca/gifts).



\----

The sun is at its peak, shining through the clouds that try to cover it. Everyone in Roppongi anticipated this weather, especially since it has been raining for the past few days. While children skip with their parents at their side, happily basking under the light offered from above, one woman, wearing a black sleeveless top and leather jeans, is cursing at the climate, hoping that she should have checked the weather before she decided on her outfit. The young woman looks up and shades her face with her hand, clicking her tongue at the inconvenience. She then goes to the side of the restaurant where there is a small umbrella to hide her from the rays. She watches people go by, some of them friends, some seem lovers, and she is reminded of her own significant people. Miwa checks her watch again. _10:50AM, I am early,_ she whispers to herself. She sighs and leans against the wall, scrolling through her phone, patiently waiting for them to arrive. 

Today was the day they decided to take a break from their jobs and spend the entire time catching up on the times they were too busy to even go out and enjoy themselves. It was brought up by Saeko, who one night, stood up in front of the television and made an ultimatum.

“Our anniversary is coming up,” Saeko said. Miwa and Alisa looked at each other.

“We remember,” They said in unison.

“But that’s not enough. We need to do something else.”

“Like a trip?” Alisa tilted her head.

“No, not _that_ extravagant,” Saeko replied. “Just… something special, I guess.”

“Hmm,” Miwa trailed off. “Like going back to our favorite spots?”

Saeko pointed at Miwa. “Yeah, somewhere we _all_ would want to go but haven’t had the chance to do so recently.”

“Oh, but I was looking forward to our fine dining set-up with wine,” Alisa pouted.

“Don’t worry, we can still do that,” Miwa reassured. “But Saeko’s right. It’s our third anniversary.”

“Yeah, and we’ve been extremely busy, almost sacrificing our time together,” Saeko sat beside Miwa.

“We barely see each other because of our schedules,” Alisa added. “Let’s do it, then!”

“Alright,” Saeko responded. “Let’s make our places a secret so it’ll be a surprise.”

“Mine’s going to be so difficult to guess,” Alisa smirked.

Miwa sighs. “It’s going to be Dean & Deluca, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, I feel like it will be Dean & Deluca,” Saeko supplied.

“No! Hey I know tons of other cafes out there that are meaningful,” Alisa defended.

Sure enough, as Miwa waits for Saeko and Alisa to arrive, she is currently standing in front of Dean & Deluca Roppongi Branch. She looks up at the sign and smiles. _I knew it_ , she thinks. The three of them loved going here when they first began dating, and because of their busy schedules that rarely coincide, they settle for take-out from the nearby convenience store, just a few feet away from their apartment. 

Just then, as Miwa looks to the side where most of the people come from, she spots a leopard print blazer and a white short satin dress she knows too damn well. She smiles and waves at the two approaching the cafe. 

“You’re here early!” Alisa comments, removing her sunglasses.

“That’s a first,” Saeko adds.

“Shut up,” Miwa laughs.

“Well, we’re dressed amazing so that’s a sign we three share the same sentiment,” Alisa says.

“Our outfits contrast the weather though,” Miwa corrects.

“Let’s just get in, I’m starving,” Saeko exaggerates as she pushes the door in. “Plus it’s hot, having to pay the price for fashion.” 

“Hey, I told you it would be sunny,” Alisa responds as they look for a spot to sit in.

“Yeah, you did. But I just bought this blazer, and I really wanted to show it off.”

“There it is,” Miwa smirks. “The price of fashion, am I right?”

“How come you don’t scold Miwa over here wearing leather jeans?” Saeko asks as they settle on the couch facing the window.

Alisa blushes. “‘Cos I’ve been bugging her to wear it since forever, and finally she does.”

“Thanks for this again, babe,” Miwa kisses Alisa’s cheek. “I love it.”

Saeko pouts.

“Don’t worry, love, you look amazing too!” Alisa wraps her arm around Saeko. Miwa nods.

Then, an older waiter comes up to their table, ready to take their order.

“Welcome to Dean & Deluca, is this your first-,” He looks up and gasps. “You’re back!”

“Hi Hayato,” Alisa greets. Miwa and Saeko waves.

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Hayato says.

“Yeah, we’re on our third anniversary!” Saeko excitedly tells him.

“Oh, congratulations! Will you be having your regular orders?”

“You still remember our orders?” Miwa asks in disbelief.

“Of course, Haiba-san will get the Grilled Chicken Breast Quesadilla, Kageyama-san will get the Tex-Mex Breakfast Burrito, and Tanaka-san will have the US Brandt Beef Steak and Eggs.” 

The three stare at him and giggle.

“We really do go here too often, don’t we?” Alisa says.

“Please, we’ll always welcome you three with open arms,” Hayato smiles.

“Guess we won’t be needing these, then,” Saeko says as she hands him the menu on the table.

“Thanks, Hayato-san,” Miwa smiles, and Hayato returns it with a grin.

“Anything for you three. You enjoy your stay here. I’ll be back in a couple of minutes.”

After Hayato leaves, they begin chatting, catching up with regards to their work, their beloved siblings, and just things they will come up with under the sun.

“Remember when we first met?” Miwa asks Saeko. 

Saeko hums in approval. “Yeah! We met over the holidays when we accidentally ran into each other in the grocery store.”

“I recall Tobio telling me about the time you gave them a ride to Tokyo,” Miwa adds. “And so I recognized you and said hello.”

“You did, yeah. We then met again during a Karasuno match and only then did we grow close. We eventually became together after a few months or so, right?”

“We did. We thought we would have to ask for our brothers to be the middlemen in our to and fro, but we didn’t have to because you were so upfront!” Miwa chuckles.

“Then one day,” Alisa interrupts. “You decide to have lunch here in Dean & Deluca, right?”

“How can we forget? It was a Wednesday and we saw you seated alone in that,” Saeko points towards the corner of the room. “Chair and we asked you if you wanted to join us for lunch.”

“And then you did, and we exchanged numbers after that,” Miwa adds.

“Over time, Miwa and I realized that we felt the same way as we did before we got together,” Saeko tells Alisa, who’s listening eagerly as if she hasn’t heard it a million times before.

“We even talked about it here in Dean & Deluca,” Miwa chuckles into her hand.

“Exactly, Miwa went, ‘Oh, I think I like Alisa’ and I turned to her and gasped because I felt the same way too!” Saeko says as she squeezes Alisa’s shoulder.

“Then you called me up one night and then,” Alisa trails off.

“And here we are three years later,” Miwa leans in and gives Alisa a forehead kiss.

“And here we are three years later,” Saeko repeats who gives Alisa another kiss.

Alisa never thought she’d meet her most favorite people in her beloved cafe, but thankfully fate pulled the strings and gave her a chance, an opportunity to finally find home in the arms of Miwa and Saeko. She has always sat here alone in this cafe, watching lovers and families eat together, wondering if she’ll ever experience the same thing. Now she sits beside her girlfriends, and just watches them get more and more animated with their stories, as she herself grows more and more content with what she has in her life as of the moment.

 _Life couldn’t get any better than this,_ Alisa thinks.

* * *

“That was filling already,” Miwa tells the two as they wave goodbye to Hayato.

“Yeah, but we still have two more places to go!” Alisa jumps, as if she weren’t wearing her stilettos. 

Saeko hums. “Yeah, if we walk in this direction we’ll reach the place in no time.”

“I have a feeling where it’s going to be,” Miwa says under her breath.

“Really?” Saeko beams.

Miwa smirks. “You’ll _never_ let go of that grudge, huh.”

“Wait, were you arguing?” Alisa asks. “Saeko, why would you bring us where you guys fought?”

“No, it’s okay, Alisa. Go on, Saeko, tell her.”

“Okay,” Saeko starts. “We were walking on this same road a few years back.”

“We haven’t met you yet at that time,” Miwa adds.

“And I just asked Miwa a simple question.”

“She asked me, get this, ‘who would win in a fight? Me or Lady Gaga?’” Miwa widens her eyes.

“And did you know what our girlfriend said?” Saeko shifts her weight and straightens her back, as if to mimic Miwa’s posture. She lowers her voice when she says, “Oh, Lady Gaga, hands down.”

“First of all, I do not sound like that at all,” Alisa laughs at Miwa’s accuracy. “But, yes. I still think Lady Gaga would win.”

“What?” Saeko blurts out. “You can’t be serious. You really won’t support me, your most loving, generous and sexy girlfriend?”

“I love you, really, but,” Miwa tilts her head, deep in thought. “Lady Gaga’s definitely going to win. Haven’t you seen the outfits she has shown up to in award shows?”

Saeko rolls her eyes.

Miwa continues, while Alisa listens on. “The strength and skill she has is astonishing to be able to wear those with pride as if it’s not going to make her feet ache the next morning.”

“Yeah, but _that_ means she’ll be easier to take on a fight!” Saeko reasons. “It’s heavy, right? Just one little trip and shows out for the count!”

“I mean, Saeko _has_ been working out recently,” Alisa notes. Saeko smirks.

“Exactly Alisa! Come on,” She rolls her blazer’s sleeves up and flexes her muscles while her girlfriends laugh at the absurdity of it all.

“Sorry to kill the fun, but we’re actually here,” Miwa tells the two, as they stand in front of a pet store with a built-in dessert shop inside. KOJIMA Roppongi Shop, it said with its neon signs and a large poster of a puppy.

“Pet store?” Alisa asks.

“I used to go here all the time when I’m down,” Saeko smiles at the sign, already worn out and missing a bulb or two. The nostalgia hits her almost instantly and she almost sheds a tear. _The business might close soon, but at least I am able to spend our anniversary here together,_ Saeko thinks.

Alisa and Miwa walk up to her and rub her back. They both return her smile.

“So,” Miwa changes the subject to lighten the mood and turns to Alisa. “What do you think?”

“What do I think?”

“Who’d win? Saeko or Lady Gaga?”

At that instant, Saeko turns to Alisa and observes her every move. She’s mouthing behind Miwa’s back, _it’s me, it’s me, it’s definitely going to be me._

Instead, Alisa shakes her head and points to the sign. “Let’s just get inside.”

“Correct,” Miwa whispers. “The right response is to not respond at all. Good one, Alisa.”

“Learned from the best,” Alisa pats Miwa’s shoulder. Saeko dramatically sighs, still hearing the conversation.

“Why is no one on my side?”

“If you hurry up, I’ll treat you to ice cream,” Miwa tells her.

“Can you make it two?” Saeko asks with eyes widened.

Miwa laughs and nods. Saeko instantly goes into the pet shop.

They instantly are able to get a table and have their dessert. Saeko goes to the puppies in the small cages and greets them hello. Because the owner recognized Saeko, he opened the cage where a small three-month old dachshund was and let Saeko play with her. Miwa and Alisa take pictures of Saeko getting licked profusely, and finally with a sleeping Maia in her arms.

They hand the small puppy back to the owner and bid him goodbye. With one last look, Saeko thanks this place for giving her the comfort she already found in Miwa and Alisa. She thanks the times this place gave her home when she felt frustrated with her work, with her university, feeling lost and unsure of herself. Now that she gets to go home with Miwa and Alisa waiting for her by the dining table, she no longer goes to the pet shop to find peace. She just goes home and into the arms of her two most significant people in her life. 

* * *

“Close your eyes,” Miwa tells the other two as she holds onto their hand. “And no peeking.”

“How can we even peek?” Saeko shouts despite being near Miwa. “You tied it so tightly!”

“Okay you may now remove your blindfolds.”

Alisa and Saeko both undo their handkerchiefs covering their eyes. In front of them is Miwa, holding three tickets to Mori Art Museum, with the museum itself behind him, its infrastructure shining so brightly against the night sky and the sea of lights from different buildings around it. They’ve always wanted to go here, even putting it in their bucket list when they first started dating. But because of their busy schedules, previous engagements, their dream to go there got pushed back, until it just became not a thought. Until now, that is.

Miwa waves the tickets in front of Saeko and Alisa, while the two stare at her with their mouths agape. 

“You know I was expecting more of a reaction, but I guess your stunned faces are enough. Let me take a pic-” Before she even gets her phone, the two ambushes her bringing her closer into their arms and the two begin showering her with kisses all over her face.

“Are you kidding me, Miwa!” Alisa exclaims in between kisses.

“We can finally check it off from our list!” Saeko adds.

Miwa laughs along with them. “Well, let’s not waste time here then. Let’s go?”

As they climb the steps towards the entrance, Saeko asks.

“When were you able to buy the tickets?”

“Yeah, these are often sold out as soon as the website opens," Alisa adds.

Miwa smirks. “Remember when I made you two go ahead and go to bed because I had some ‘work’?” She puts up her index and middle fingers on both hands and bends it twice at the word _work._

The two nod.

“Yeah that was pretty unusual.” Alisa says.

“Well, I was actually waiting for the website to open.” 

They reach the entrance and hand the attendant their ticket. She welcomes them to the museum and they return her smile.

“But that was months ago!” Saeko shrieks suddenly, going back to their conversation. “Plus, you suck at hiding things.”

Alisa nods. “You sleep earlier than the both of us, too.”

“Perseverance is key,” Miwa flaunts.

The two stare at her until she sighs.

“Okay fine, I made Tobio hide the tickets.”

“There it is,” Saeko grins. “And did you forget that you even had them?”

“No,” Miwa blushes. “I was waiting for the right time to tell you guys but Saeko already talked to us about doing something for anniversary and I guess the stars just aligned in my favor.”

“That’s why you were smiling after Saeko told us, huh? ‘Cos you already had a plan?”

“Yeah,” Miwa smiles. “Plus if I don’t remember it, Tobio might accidentally forget _I_ bought it and use it for his date with his senior.”

They laugh as they climb the stairs towards the first room where its most famous for their hanging lights and floor to ceiling mirrors, creating this illusion perfect for pictures. They’ve seen it before on instagram and always murmured how good they will look if they were to go to this particular art installation. They even practiced their poses in their living room while Miwa took photos.

They waste no time in standing in awe at the fairy lights and wide mirrors. Miwa quickly pulls out her phone and begins taking pictures of the two. She captures stolen moments, Saeko posing with the lights in her hair, Alisa laughing at the faces Saeko was making, Alisa pretending to be mysterious with the lights but ultimately fails and bursts out laughing, and so much more that Miwa’s finger starts to ache from all the pressing. She doesn’t mind at all though, especially when the two are having so much fun with it. Near the end, the two pull her in front of them and make her take a picture of the three of them. 

“Come on, it’s no fun when you’re just in the background!” Alisa tells her.

Miwa sighs and shakes her head. “Fine.”

They take a photo together, one smiling, one with wacky facial expressions, and another where Saeko and Alisa both kiss her cheeks, while she laughs because it tickles. 

The three visit more rooms, one with paintings, and another with more art installations. Saeko tries to recreate the paintings and forms the installations created. Alisa, on the other hand, acted naturally, which almost made Miwa hypnotized at how Alisa could get so beautiful amongst the paintings.

“You’re the prettiest out of all of these,” Miwa murmurs under her breath.

The culmination of their date is in the form of fine dining outside their apartment, and within the four walls of THE MOON restaurant at the top floor of the museum.

They share a toast, with Saeko trying to make a long speech but could not because she was already slurring. In the end, they decide to greet each other.

“Happy Anniversary.”

“Happy Anniversary!”

“Happy Anniversary,” Miwa says as the last one.

Miwa watches the two talk and laugh, all the while thinking how blessed she must be to have them in her life. Everything happened by chance, everything occurred because some deity decided that it was fate for them to meet, to talk, and to fall in love.

“Oh, they’re already asking if we have any more last orders,” Saeko pouts.

“Well, Miwa? Do you still need anything?”

Miwa doesn’t think twice before she responds. She smiles brightly. 

“No, I don’t need anything else.”

**Author's Note:**

> [❀](http://twitter.com/inflamist)


End file.
